Sunshyne Rayes  by Haley
by Haley.and.Mckenzie.in.the.hood
Summary: Sunshyne Rayes and Storm Skyes are two completely different people but what happens  when they send letters to eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshyne Rayes**

_Dear Storm Skyes, _

_Hello, I'm Sunshyne Rayes as you may already know but I'll allow you to call me either Sun or Sunshyne unless you can think of something else to call me then that would be fine, anything works. As you also know, I'm your assigned pen friend but you don't have to call it that, and I'm from Hollywood and not that totally amazing place I have been to but I'll tell you about that another time and there are no celebrities here well if you count an English model as a celebrity then that's me. But no, Hollywood is a rather huge town on the outside of England so It's basically a country that you cannot find on a map, Only on a very special map that we use in our geography lesson's in my private school, I go to private school, well I did, now I'm in public but that's good because all the children their are overly friendly and I have a few friends, my truest one's being Shaylor, Dare, Lyric, Melody, Piano and Faith we all have unique names so we made our own club about it. As for my family, I have a mum that used to work as a model when she were sixteen, she even featured in some adverts, movies and made an appearance in Blue peter. Her name is Vanessa-Rose-Rayes, I work as my mums model, modelling all her _

_designs for popular magazine, I once did a underwear photo-shoot but I am only Fourteen and I got the wrong attention from people. _

_Jerry Joseph Rayes is my father that I adore, I've always been a Daddy's girl but not one of those 'Get me this now Daddy' type of girls._

_He's named after his great grandpa. I also have two siblings, Harmony, who by the way is only five and already popular with the boys in her school even the one's in a few years above as she is pretty for her age and looks at least ten. Then last but not least there's my three year old brother Logan who thinks he's hard but would not harm a fly well, he does harm spiders but you know what I mean. I haven't got much else to say except that I have two swimming pools one of them inside and the other out, hey if we get on maybe you could come round one day? I hope we do get on and I'll enjoy hearing from you. _

_Kind regards, _

_Sunshyne Rayes:)_

**~Storm Skyes~ **

**That Sunshyne girl wrote to me today, this morning as I went out to collect the mail seeing as it was my turn and there it was in a bright yellow envelope and**_**'Storm Skyes'**_**was written in swirly writing on it. I've never had a letter addressed to me ever since...Mum died. I don't want to remember any of that but this Sunshyne girl obviously wants to know and I might as well tell her, she seems nice and maybe I can trust her? Well at least I hope so. So right now I'm writing back.**

**Dear Sunshyne Rayes**

**Hiya, first of all thank you for your letter it actually meant a lot to me and you sound like a nice person not a bit like I thought this stupid assignment would be like. I enjoyed hearing about your lifestyles and wow you like have an awesome life, I wish I did. I'm not awesome and my life sucks compared to yours. Sunshyne is a very beautiful name and I'm sure your beautiful too, I'm not a bit beautiful but I'll send you a picture with this letter so you can see that for yourself and maybe you could send me yours? Private school! apparently they are overly posh and only rich children can attend I read up on one called Sea cove Private school. As for friends, this feels terrible to admit but I hardly have any, well only Christina but she moved two weeks ago so I'm independent,alone. Can I trust you? I don't have a proper family you see, when I was Ten my father walked out on Mum and me for his new girlfriend, Lauren. I suppose I liked Lauren she used to always be nice to me and I rather wanted her to be my sister, We were fine without him, Mum and me but shortly after Mum got seriously ill and died in front of me, In my arms, and I cannot stand the thought of it. So we burnt her on our local beach and I have her ashes in a special box under my bed with a few photographs and some of her special things.**

**I now live with my annoying, snobby but OK at times, Uncle Bob and Auntie Rose. And the three terrible children that I've been forced to call my siblings, Rosalie, she's a super cute three year old with a soft lock of blond and blue eyes that persuade you to wait on her. Jasper's my oldest brother, He's two years older then I am and treats me like I'm one of the babies like Rosalie. The only attention he gives is to his girlfriend Jasmine, I do not like her but she's OK I guess.**

**Lastly, Bliss is her favourite and she's mature for a ten year old, I share her bedroom and It's actually quite fun. **

**Here's a picture of me;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunshyne Rayes**

_Dear Storm Skyes, _

_Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life and your name really doesn't match you but I still like it and i like you._

_Sunshyne apparently suits me but to be honest, I don't like it and I'd obviously love to change name 's with you. Yeah, and private school's are horrible they tell you if your pretty enough to attend even if you have the money, They are all a bunch of snobby people if you ask me which is why I like public school. You can trust me, never in my life have I told someone something that they someone else told me and were not comfortable with me saying. I'm sorry about your mum, I don't know what I'd do If it happened to me. If you want you could share my parents? Rosalie would probably be good friends with Harmony if they knew each other & I see what you mean about her being cute, _

_As for Jasper, he's good looking but has a girlfriend *sigh* HE HE!. You and Bliss look alike and I have to say you are both beautiful._

_Here's some pictures of my family & Our House. _

_Me; (I bet you thought I'm Blond?)_

_Harmony (Mm She's 5?)_

_Logan._

_Thank you for replying._

_Love,_

_Sunshyne:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Storm Skyes~ **

**Sunshyne sent me yet another letter this morning and I've became like attached to her, I want to know more.**

**That's why I'm glad Mrs Williams made us send a survey to our pen friends. It can say whatever we want and**

**I know exactly what I want to know about this girl. 'Strom?'. It's Rosalie, she's peeping over my shoulder at my blank piece of paper on the table in front of me. 'Ah'. is all I could say. 'What are you doing?'. Annoying Rosalie carries on and jogs me.**

**'Writing to a friend'. I answer inking Dear Sunshyne at the top of the page. 'Sunshyne?'. **

**I carry on writing. Rosalie once again blubbers 'Who's Sunshyne Storm?'. I shake her hard and shove her out the door.**

**Although, I wish I hadn't because she started snuffling outside the door and whispering 'Storm , do you love me?'. over and over but I did not reply, not right now, I mean I do love her believe me I do but not when I'm concentrating on this letter I'm writing to Sunshyne. Guiltiness floods over me and I start feeling bad about shoving her out the door so I call out to her 'Rosalie, come in babe'. I say. A few seconds later a very small Rosalie is standing in my door way sniffing with tears stained to her face, Mr Fluffy in her arms. I spread my arms open for a cuddle and she dives in. 'I'm sorry about that Rosie Posie, I'm writing to an important friend and you were interrupting me'. I confess holding her close, the dampness of her cheeks wiped against mine. 'Do you love me?'. she once again mumbles, I laugh 'Of course your my little bear and I'm going to snuggle you up in your cosy cave for a NAP', I cradle her to her bedroom. Once I turn the light off and gave her a kiss all I could hear was the soft breathing of her. I returned back to my letter.**

**Dear Sunshyne,**

**Mrs Williams told us to send a survey to our pen friend, seeing as your mine I've got it for you, please fill it out**

**as soon as possible OK? **

**Full Name; **

**Age(Include D.O.B):**

**Address:**

**Email:**

**IM:**

**Phone Number: **

**Parent's Names:**

**Siblings: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other Details:**

**I need you to reply before tomorrow because I really need your results for my exam On you. **

**The best one wins a family trip to Disney land and an extra ticket for your pen friend. **

**The deadline is next Monday so I need your details and I'll get to work on it straight away.**

**I'd love to meet you Sunshyne. **

**Love, **

**Storm:D.**

**Sunshyne Rayes**

_Dear Storm,_

_Here's my results, and I do hope you win the Tickets to Disney land you do not have to take me if you don't want to._

_You probably have other people you would rather have go with you. Anyway's here's my results. Good luck!_

**Full Name;**Sunshyne Marie Rayes.

**Age(Include D.O.B):** 25 June (14)

**Address:**33 Hollywood Starlet, Hollywood, HS333.

**Email:**

**IM:**Normal IM is WalkingOnSunshyne & Blackberry Is -SunshyneRayes-

**Phone Number: 34579836094 **

**Parent's Names:** Vanessa and Jerry?

**Siblings:**Logan Emmett Rayes and Harmony Painter Rayes.

**Likes:**

**-**Reading Jacqueline Wilson books

-Food

-Cheerleading

-Soccer

-Boys

-My Family

-Animals

-Ice Cream.

-Giving Advice

-Taking Pictures

-Going for rides in the car at night.

-Macdonalds

-Face-book

-Blackberry's(Phone)

**Dislikes:**

**-**Bullies

-Mean people

-Snobs

-Popular people

-Heartbreak

-Death

-Horror's

-Math

-School

**Other Details:**

My best friends are Dare, Lyrics, Piano and my very special one is Storm Skyes. I love to watch Romances and write my own also I watch Glee and Good luck Charlie.

Love ,

Sunshyne3


	4. Chapter 4

**~Storm Skyes~ **

**Sunshyne sent me yet another letter this morning and I've became like attached to her, I want to know more.**

**That's why I'm glad Mrs Williams made us send a survey to our pen friends. It can say whatever we want and**

**I know exactly what I want to know about this girl. 'Strom?'. It's Rosalie, she's peeping over my shoulder at my blank piece of paper on the table in front of me. 'Ah'. is all I could say. 'What are you doing?'. Annoying Rosalie carries on and jogs me.**

**'Writing to a friend'. I answer inking Dear Sunshyne at the top of the page. 'Sunshyne?'. **

**I carry on writing. Rosalie once again blubbers 'Who's Sunshyne Storm?'. I shake her hard and shove her out the door.**

**Although, I wish I hadn't because she started snuffling outside the door and whispering 'Storm , do you love me?'. over and over but I did not reply, not right now, I mean I do love her believe me I do but not when I'm concentrating on this letter I'm writing to Sunshyne. Guiltiness floods over me and I start feeling bad about shoving her out the door so I call out to her 'Rosalie, come in babe'. I say. A few seconds later a very small Rosalie is standing in my door way sniffing with tears stained to her face, Mr Fluffy in her arms. I spread my arms open for a cuddle and she dives in. 'I'm sorry about that Rosie Posie, I'm writing to an important friend and you were interrupting me'. I confess holding her close, the dampness of her cheeks wiped against mine. 'Do you love me?'. she once again mumbles, I laugh 'Of course your my little bear and I'm going to snuggle you up in your cosy cave for a NAP', I cradle her to her bedroom. Once I turn the light off and gave her a kiss all I could hear was the soft breathing of her. I returned back to my letter.**

**Dear Sunshyne,**

**Mrs Williams told us to send a survey to our pen friend, seeing as your mine I've got it for you, please fill it out**

**as soon as possible OK? **

**Full Name; **

**Age(Include D.O.B):**

**Address:**

**Email:**

**IM:**

**Phone Number: **

**Parent's Names:**

**Siblings: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other Details:**

**I need you to reply before tomorrow because I really need your results for my exam On you. **

**The best one wins a family trip to Disney land and an extra ticket for your pen friend. **

**The deadline is next Monday so I need your details and I'll get to work on it straight away.**

**I'd love to meet you Sunshyne. **

**Love, **

**Storm:D.**

**Sunshyne Rayes**

_Dear Storm,_

_Here's my results, and I do hope you win the Tickets to Disney land you do not have to take me if you don't want to._

_You probably have other people you would rather have go with you. Anyway's here's my results. Good luck!_

**Full Name;**Sunshyne Marie Rayes.

**Age(Include D.O.B):** 25 June (14)

**Address:**33 Hollywood Starlet, Hollywood, HS333.

**Email:**

**IM:**Normal IM is WalkingOnSunshyne & Blackberry Is -SunshyneRayes-

**Phone Number: 34579836094 **

**Parent's Names:** Vanessa and Jerry?

**Siblings:**Logan Emmett Rayes and Harmony Painter Rayes.

**Likes:**

**-**Reading Jacqueline Wilson books

-Food

-Cheerleading

-Soccer

-Boys

-My Family

-Animals

-Ice Cream.

-Giving Advice

-Taking Pictures

-Going for rides in the car at night.

-Macdonalds

-Face-book

-Blackberry's(Phone)

**Dislikes:**

**-**Bullies

-Mean people

-Snobs

-Popular people

-Heartbreak

-Death

-Horror's

-Math

-School

**Other Details:**

My best friends are Dare, Lyrics, Piano and my very special one is Storm Skyes. I love to watch Romances and write my own also I watch Glee and Good luck Charlie.

Love ,

Sunshyne3


	5. Chapter 5

**~Storm~**

**Thank you so much Sunshyne I mean I feel like I've already won the ticket and for some reason I strangely want to cuddle you tight. I've told the whole family about you seeing as they've been wondering why I've been locking myself in my bedroom and writing to you. Don't laugh but I've got some letter to you under my bed that I will not send to you because they are either to personal or just embarrassing. Jasper and Jasmine broke up today, apparently all the time they were dating Jasmine was cheating on him with her brothers best friend. Honestly, Jasper's never been so normal? That's why I showed him you're picture he said your beautiful and better then Jasmine, he asked me if it would be OK if I gave him your email address as he cannot be bothered with letters. So, you might get an email from .**

**Everyone in the house know all about you because I talk about you quite a lot. Not much else has happened in this place so I'll be off, Jasper and the rest send their Love**

**From Storm.**

**Sunshyne Rayes**

Dear Storm,

You are welcome and I'll cuddle you much tighter because I feel like your my sister just like my baby Harmony and I'll hug you all the time.

I've told mine, well Only, Bliss, I trust her with these situations. I'm sorry to hear about Jasper must've been completely horrid for that to happen to such a innocent looking man. That's fine I've actually got his email.

Thank you for your reply,

Sunshyne xxxxxxx

From: **.**

To: 

Hello Sunshyne,

You may know my sister Storm? Yes she gave me your emails as you also know, I think your beautiful and would love an relationship of course not yet but maybe after we get to know each other?

I replied straight away.

Hey Jasper,

Thanks for your email, your sister has told me heaps about you and aw how you think I'm beautiful I don't get that a LOT so it means everything. I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend but only after we know each other more.

All my love to everyone,

Sunshyne.3


End file.
